1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to thread grinding apparatuses, and particularly, to an apparatus and a method for grinding a threaded portion of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Workpieces having threaded portions, such as inserts and screws, are in common use. Such a workpiece is used to help molding a threaded hole or to engage with a preformed threaded hole.
A threaded portion has a plurality of thread teeth and a spiral groove between the thread teeth. When the spiral groove is not in a right size, or the spiral groove can not successfully engage with thread teeth in a preformed threaded hole, grinding the spiral groove is needed.
Conventionally, the threaded portion to be grinded is fixed on a worktable, and a grinding cord is arranged on the threaded portion to carry out the grinding process. The grinding cord rotates to grind the spiral groove. However, as the grinding cord is pliable, it is difficult to hand two ends of the grinding cord and simultaneously rotate the grinding cord.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method for grinding a threaded portion of a workpiece, which overcomes the above shortcomings.